User blog:Jutjut101/Fan Fiction: The Katie Story
Chapter 1 God today is really hot. I wiped my forehead with the towel around my head, it's lunch break and I'm hanging around the garden, trying to repair the damage that Mike freaking Dallas and his team of jerks had done. Jake is out getting our lunch while I'm planting seeds, it's good that I get to do the easy work because Jake and his dad already removed all the broken pots, replaced the fallen trees and did basically all the tough and heavy work. "Katie!" Jake's voice called from behind. I finished burying my 100th seed, took off my gloves and threw my towel aside and went to join Jake at one of the tables in the garden and gave Jake a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." I thanked. Jake bought my all time favorite Egg and Ham sandwhich, classic, with a cup of latte while he got himself some salad and juice. "The garden is making progress." Jake smiled. "Yup, soon it'll be just like where we left off." I chewed my food. "Yeah, I feel so much better now, thanks to Clare." Jake said. True, thanks to Clare's article, I feel like justice is served for our garden. "Yeah, oh, right, do I have to pay you back?" I asked. "No. I'm boyfriend, it's my duty to buy you lunch everyday." Jake said. Aww, he's really funny and sweet. "Do you have plans after school?" Jake asked. "Nope, why?" I sipped my latte, "Oh, actually, I do. Um, I have a test tomorrow and I need to study." I changed my story. "Oh it's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at the Dot." Jake said, he doesn't sound upset or anything. "Sorry, what about dinner this weekend?" I suggested. "Sure." Jake smiled, so did I. Everytime he smile I smile. After School "Maya!" I called as I waited for her infront of her Math class' classroom door afterschool. "Katie, what's up?" she asked. We start to walk together towards her locker. "Um I can't drive you to the mall." I said. "Seriously? You promised!" Maya whined. "I know, i know, but I have a major test tomorrow I cannot fail. So i have to go straight home." I explained. "Well guess that Cam will just have to deal with sweaty Maya while we shop..." maya gave me "the look". She has this look which combines saddiness with dissapointment and hope, it's irresistable! Oh god, no katie! "Fine, I'll drive." I said, dammit katie! You suck! So i ended up driving maya to the mall which took my half an other since she took so long to get pretty. Ugh, luckily I can get dirty around Jake and doesnt have the need to feel shamed. "text me to come pick you keep, kiddo, see you." I said as Maya got out of my car. "Kay, bye!" Maya urged. Ha as if I'm leaving just as soon I turned to Campbell. "Campbell..." I gave him the mysterious death stare which totally freaked him out! And I drove off. On my way, I stopped at the Dot to get some latte, it keeps me freah and focus. "One latte please." I ordered. The guy nod and turned as he made my drink. "Girl with the dragon tatoo." A familiar and annoying voice came behind my back, I turned and saw Mike Dallas. "Don't call me that." I hissed. "Heh, I'm just here for coffee." Dallas said. I hate him. I turned my head and ignored him, he wasn't worth it. I quickly paid and got my latte and walked out pass Dallas. Oh another one? Seriously? Luke was standing in front of my car as if he was waiting for me. "Excuse me." I said, dying for him to move so I can go home and study. "In a hurry?" Luke grinned. yes, now move! "Excuse me." i repeated. "Come on, let's play." Luke pulled my close but I shoved him away angrily. "Move! Pervert!" I shouted. "Oh so that's our new name now? Perverts?" Dallas said as he came up behind me. "I dont know and dont care what your deal is, but I have a test i need to study for." i made it very clear and if they still dont understand, i dont know whats wrong with them. "I'm afraid you wont be able to make it." Dallas said in a dangerous voice. "What do you mean?" I asked. And within seconds someone hit me behind the head... and everything went dark... That's a preveiw of my story! Want to find out what happened to Katie, Dallas and Luke? Please check out next chapter, launched tomorrow. And to Dallas and Luke fans, I'm sorry I offended you or something like that. Category:Blog posts